The general construction and operation of an ink-jet print cartridge using reticulated polyurethane foam is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,295 entitled “Thermal Ink Jet Pen Body Construction Having Improved Ink Storage and Feed Capacity” by Baker et al., issued 13 Sep. 1988.
The general design and construction of carriages that retain and align ink-jet print cartridges in printers and scan these print cartridges through print zones is well known. Examples of the patents that have issued in this field of technology include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,836 entitled “Printhead Cartridge and Carriage Assembly” by Ta et al., issued 5 Jul. 1988
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,026 entitled “Ink-jet Printer with Printhead Carriage Alignment Mechanism” by Rasmussen et al., issued 3 Oct. 1989
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,018 entitled “Printhead-Carriage Alignment and Electrical Interconnect Lock-in Mechanism” by Pinkerpell issued 6 Mar. 1990
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,063 entitled “Spring Cartridge Clamp for Inkjet Printer Carriage” by Rhoads issued 21 Feb. 1995.
Prior carriages have been designed to be loaded and unloaded either vertically or with a steep, inclined, arcuate motion. Such carriages have proven to be satisfactory as long as vertical to the printer is provided. This has meant, however, that nothing could be permanently stacked on top of the printer.
Further, previous top loading ink-jet printer designs have fostered an increasing growth in printer height so that with each new printer design, the profile of the product grew and grew.
Additionally, it is believed that end users want a printer for home use that can be stacked in an entertainment center or used in living rooms. This is a printer that has flat top and bottom walls, that is front loading with all controls and status indicators on the front wall, and that is about the same size as a conventional stereo amplifier or a video cassette recorder (VCR). In other words, this is a horizontally loadable ink-jet printer with an overall height of less than four inches (4″).
Such requirements result in numerous design challenges. First, nearly all existing datum structures on present day ink-jet print cartridges are designed for vertical or near vertical installation. Front or horizontal loading has heretofore not been contemplated so if an existing datum structure is to be used, the print cartridge must be positioned in an entirely new manner. Second, on a front loading printer the field of view available to a user during cartridge installation is quite restricted. The user sees less of the carriage and less of the loading process. Third, physical access to the carriage is more limited. Fourth, if multiple print cartridges are used, they must sit so close together that much of their gripping surfaces is unavailable for unloading the print cartridge from the printer.
Thus, it is apparent from the foregoing that although there are many different carriage designs, designing a front loading, stackable, low height ink-jet printer presents many challenges.